


Overdoing It

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alcohol, Denial, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Pete meet two beautiful women after having some success in getting new clients for SCDP. But what starts out as a double date, soon turns into one unexpected couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Several drinks and courses later, Pete and Don are shaking hands with two clients from a new dishwasher soap company. Roy and Phil had been quite the drinkers, and the two representatives of SCDP knew that while their company was still budding, it was best to take the drink the clients insisted they enjoy. But however drunk they felt and however hung over they know they will be in the morning, at least it was a successful sale.

"Thank you, gentlemen," says Don as he stumbles a little while getting out of the booth. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

The four share a laugh at his expenses. Keep the clients happy.

"Sure seems that way, Don," replies Phil jovially.

The four exchange handshakes; Don and Pete stay standing until they see them disappear out the front door. They breathe sighs of relief when the glass doors shut again. Pete presses the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"I'm never drinking another drink ever again," he vows with a groan.

"It seems bad now, but at least we made a sale. That's most important," Don reminds him.

And Pete grudgingly sighs. Anything to get SCDP some more money to work with.

Don pats his shoulder and steers him to a barstool, hand squeezing his shoulder. It helps the both of them walk a bit straighter and stand a bit taller.

"Let's get you a pick-me-up and then we can both go home."

The bartender can immediately tell these boys have been through the ringer and bring over two glasses of water and two Alka-Seltzer tablets each. Pete thanks him and knocks back a large swallow. He leans back so far that Don has to catch him by his collar to keep him from falling over. The chairs scrape, and Pete's heart pumps like he's just had a miniature heart attack.

Once righted, he grasps his chest and pants, "Jesus Christ. I feel almost sober now." He chuckles.

Don looks at Pete in concern but goes back to his drink when he sees that he's alright. He also sees that the bartender is coming their way with two beers in his hand.

"We didn't order any—," Don starts to explain, but the bartender stops him.

"It's from the two ladies over there. Said they've always wished they were brave enough to do what the men do and buy you a drink."

The man looks over at the two women appreciatively. "I'd take them up on what they're offering."

Don thinks the lecherous wink is overdoing it. He chooses to ignore the bartender and takes a small sip to show his interest. Pete, who is watching to see what he would do, takes a small swig as well. The blonde and brunette both get up and smile to each other before making their way over to the two men. This night could be more fun than they had anticipated.

"Which one do you want?" Pete daringly asks Don.

His boss takes a closer look. The blonde is in blue. Her lips are daintily painted a pale pink, and her hips are intoxicating. She's also let a few tendrils drip down her cheeks, giving her the innocent, yet nymphish look about her. Where the blonde was curvy, the brunette was not. She was pretty, but too delicate for his tastes. He liked a woman he could grab, and who wouldn't be afraid to grab back. Curves were much more fun.

"The blonde," he answers, and Pete wonders just how far this is going to go. He wonders how far he wants this to go.

When the women reach their seats, Don and Pete carefully stand. They're drunk enough to want to let whatever is going to happen to happen, but sober enough to know that looking like you're drunk only serves to set one up for rejection.

"How'd you like the drink, hon?" asks Blondie.

Don immediately wraps his arm tightly around her waist. Leans his head in to whisper in her ear, "Perfect."

His breath makes her shiver.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to get dinner at the hotel we're staying at?" Pete proposes.

The brunette rests her head on Pete's shoulder and grasps his arm. "I'd love to. I'm simply famished."

She's selling herself too hard. It makes Don like her a little bit less. There's nothing worse than a bad pitch. But he can pretend. Both of them know how to turn up the charm if it means they'll get lucky with a sexy woman in the near future.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Pete."

It's a short walk to the hotel around the corner. Things run smoothly until they learn that only one room is left since most has been rented out to wedding and party guests. One whole floor of the three story building is also being remodeled. But Don, already greatly aroused by the dirty things Daisy had been muttering to him on their way over, impatiently asks if there are at least two beds in room 308. He hands over a few bills, grabs the key, and starts making his way to the stairs.

"Just one moment ladies. I need to speak with Don first. Why don't you take the key and go on ahead. We'll catch up," promises Pete.

They smile and nod in anticipation, making their way up the stairs without a backwards glance. Don turns to Pete, annoyed, after they are out of earshot.

"What is it, Pete?"

"You're ok with this situation? I'm not going to sleep with a girl with another man in the room! That's disgusting and perverted."

"Suit yourself. I don't know about you, but I don't like to keep women waiting. Good night."

Don begins walking up the stairs. Perhaps he wasn't thrilled with the idea of Hazel and Pete being in the room either, but a good time was a good time and if Pete wanted to give up his girl to Don, so be it. He's not surprised to hear footsteps clambering after him though.

"Fine, fine," Pete concedes. "But don't look at me when I undress."


	2. Chapter 2

Pete and Hazel start getting heavy on the bed farthest from the window while Don and Daisy start making out on the cheap couch. Don runs a hand up her skirt and relishes in the gasp he wins. Pete moans at the sound as well. Hazel slips a hand inside Pete's brown pants and presses him through his boxers. He slams his head back into the pillows. Hazel lays on top of him, kissing and rubbing, while he runs his hands up the backs of her legs, pushing up her green skirt until her bottom is exposed. He squeezes it in appreciation, and Don drips at the sight.

Don pushes Daisy onto her back, spreads her knees with his strong, knowing hands, and settles heavily between them, pleasuring her with his fingers. Pete watches from across the little room while Don drops his belt, kneels to unzip his pants, and shoves his pants and boxers down just far enough to get the job done. Daisy smiles in excitement. Pete arches his neck back when he sees Don stroke himself a few times before covering the girl with his body again. He almost forgets to pay attention to Hazel.

He knows this thought should bother him. And in a part of him, it does. A woman's body should be enough. But Don has this grace about him that makes someone want to touch and be touched by him. His muscles, charm, and ability to please are arousing. He knows it's the only time he'll ever get the chance to see him in action. He can't stand the temptation, so he flips Hazel on her back as well, ready to really begin his fun instead of thinking about Don Draper while getting a hand job.

He's about to enter her when he hears one of Don's throaty grunts. It's gravelly and sounds like it's coming from the tips of his toes. It makes him stop in mid-motion. Pete shudders in delight, arousal twisting in his gut, spreading. When he gets control back over himself, he lines up to press into Hazel…until she presses a hand to his chest to stop him.

"What's the matter?" he wonders aloud. "Do you want me to put a Trojan on?"

She smiles up at him. "No, it's not that. Just, what time is it?"

The bedside clock reads 11:24.

She sits up with surprising speed.

"I have to go! I didn't realize it had gotten to be so late. My mother will kill me!"

Pete looks forlornly at her as she runs about the room picking up her shoes, stockings, purse, and hat. Don and Daisy pause for bit to watch her scurry about.

She runs back to the bed when she's put back together again.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. Good night!"

Hazel gives him a peck on the cheek before dashing out the door. She calls a good bye to Daisy. The other couple sits up on the couch and watch to see what Pete will do next. He lies back down on the bed and covers his face with a hotel pillow, hands pressing it down further. Maybe if he suffocates, he won't remember this embarrassment when he eventually comes to.

Daisy turns back to look at Don.

"That's not fair for him, the poor guy. Do you mind sharing?"

Don is momentarily taken by surprise. He's never been in bed with another man, although tonight would not be his first threesome. But he's horny enough and feels bad enough for Pete to make a one-time exception. This girl is just full of surprises tonight. Daisy stands up, and he moves to follow, but she stops him.

"Wait; let me warm him up to the idea. Get him back in the mood. You join us while he's distracted."

She pads over the floor and sits on the side of Pete's mattress and gently pulls the pillow from his face. She is startled by the piercing blue eyes that meet her green ones. She notices that a few frustrated tears have escapes them. Daisy plants warm kisses all over his face, teasing him by missing his mouth. He gets worked up enough to yank her all the way onto the bed. Pete lets her top, moans in ecstasy when she sinks down on his cock.

"God, you feel nice," he says, gripping her hips tightly in his hands.

It's Don's turn to watch now. He enjoys what he sees. He can't remember a time when he's seen Campbell so completely happy. Pete usually has tension in the corners of his mouth, like he's worrying over something constantly. But now his face is nothing but bliss. Don feels that it's safe to join in now.

He slips out of his black slacks and underwear before he kneels behind Daisy and pushes her down on Pete's chest. Campbell is brought back to reality when he realizes there is more weight on the bed. His eyes snap back open and try to focus on the face over Daisy's soft, white shoulder.

"Don, what the hell are you doing?" Pete shouts, trying to move, but Don is keeping Daisy down, and thus Pete along with her.

"You're not going to spoil my fun, Pete. Just shut up and enjoy it for Christ's sake."

Pete shuts his gaping mouth, shut his eyes tighter and tries to convince himself that Daisy is the only one there, but his proximity to Don makes him start to soften out of pure stress. As if this were part of project at work, and he needed to please Don so they could make a sale.

"Oh God, I can't do this. Please just let me up. I can't."

Don lets Daisy moves to the other side of the bed, allowing the two men to talk.

"It's not a test. You don't have to prove anything to me. Just relax," Don soothes.

He's never seen Pete this distraught.

Pete sits up, and Don gets a good look at his exposed, sweaty upper body.

"You think this isn't a test? A challenge, Draper? I know you. You'd be taking into account everything I did wrong, and you'd hold it against me!"

"Shit, Pete, come over here."

They don't notice when Daisy, too, leaves the room. She knows what's going to happen before they do.

God, if all he was looking for was a little approval and something to settle his nerves, it is the least he could do to end his distress. Campbell scoots over, dragging the sheet over his lower body. Don grasps Pete's head in both his hands and begins kissing him before the other man can tell him to stop. He runs his tongue over the sealed lips and feels them part shortly after. His tongue then slips into Pete's mouth, laving Pete's. His hands pull Pete closer and closer to him until Pete straddles his lap.

Pete rocks himself into Don's stomach over and over again, his cock enjoying the friction of muscle and the softness of the black hair on his chest. Pete's head soon drops to Don's shoulder as he starts to increase his speed.

"Easy, Pete, easy. I've got you," Don whispers.

He runs his hands over Pete's back, trying to keep him calm, the booze is making them both dizzy. His words of encouragement are fuel to his fire. Don feels a wet warmth cover his belly when Pete finally comes with a relieved sob. Don runs two fingers through the fluid on him and gets the obscene idea to suck it from his fingers. Pete shivers in delight, no longer turned on, but still extremely pleased. Don lets him watch as he jacks himself a few times before reaching his own release. He flops bonelessly onto the mattress, Pete quickly following him.

"Don, I—," he begins to say.

"Pete, go to sleep," Don interrupts.

"Yes, Don."


	3. Chapter 3

When Pete wakes up the next morning, he finds himself alone. He sees from the clock, which tells him that it's 12:38 and that Don is long gone. With half-memories of last night and his throbbing hangover, he dresses himself in yesterday's clothes, walks back to the pub to get his car, and drives his car back to the office for another day of work.

It's not until he opens the doors to SCDP and sees Don that he begins to panic. He looks both to his left and his right, desperate to escape his attention.

"Pete, I need to see you in my office."

Cooper seems suspicious of the nervous expression on his employee's face, so he quickly plasters on his stellar smile.

"Of course, Don."

He follows him into the lion's den. Don shuts the door behind him with an ominous click.

"I don't know what you remember from last night, but I want to make it clear that it will never happen again, Campbell."

"Don—,"

"Do you understand me?" he presses, in need of an immediate answer.

"Yes, but how do we explain what happened between us? Neither of us is homosexual, we've both had a wife. Don, I just…!"

Don pours them both a drink. Hands Campbell a glass.

"I liked it!" Pete blurts out, unable to stay quiet any longer.

He gulps down the whiskey to pacify his frayed nerves.

"Keep your voice down. It never happened. Move on with your life. You will forget about it," he warns. "Now, I want you to go back to work. Nothing ever happened."

Feeling quite shaken, Pete walks as if in a trance back his own office. Pours himself another drink and lies down on his sofa. If it never happened, why can he still remember the way Don's face looked while he was sleeping?


End file.
